


Close Shave

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [5]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Pubic area, Razor - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Spain, The Night Manager - Freeform, Tom Hiddleston shave his wife, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bikini shave, deep sex, husband shaves his wife, shave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom accidentally finds his wife's new bikini razor and decides to have some fun with her... which then leads into to some other fun.





	1. Living A Little...

**Author's Note:**

> I would loved to hear some feedback! Let me know how you liked it. Enjoy!

"Darling" Tom yelled from in the bedroom. 

"Yes?" I ask from inside the bathroom. 

"Have you seen my sunglasses. I hope I packed them." 

"I don't know love, I don't remember packing them." I say trying to think if I have seen them. 

Tom and I just arrived in Spain after a long flight and long nights sleep we decide to unpack and get settled in our apartment that we will be staying in during our time here. 

"Did you find them?" I ask after a couple of minutes. 

"No, I didn't find them, but what is this?" He asks me walking into the bathroom with a box in his hand. 

I turn to look at him and notice that the box he is holding is the new bikini razor I bought right before we left. I wanted to try something different and surprise Tom with a new look down there. 

"Thomas Hiddleston, you were supposed to look for your sunglasses not snoop around in my luggage." I say shaking my head and turn back around and continued to wash my face. 

"I was looking for my sunglasses... in your luggage, and during my search I came across this brand new razor. Why would you need this love?" He says walking over to the vanity and leans his back against it still holding the box. 

"Jesus Tom, its just a razor." I grab the box out of his hand placing it on the other side of the sink. 

"There is nothing wrong with it. I am just curious considering for as long as we've been together you've never... you know... shaved down there. Frankly, I am ok with it." He smiles and winks at me. 

"Oh my god. Do we have to have this conversation. I was going to surprise you." I finish washing my face and turn to him with a somewhat annoyed look. He just looks at me with a big smile on his face. 

"I see, but why darling? I love you just the way you are." he says crossing his arms across his chest. 

"I don't know. I guess to try something different." I shake my head at him. 

"Oh... well, I have an idea." He reaches across the sink and grabs the box. 

"What is that?" I ask slowly, having a feeling that I am going to regret asking. 

"Why don't we try out this new razor?" He looks at me 

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, knowing full well what he means. 

"Since you were going to do it anyway, why don't I just do it for you." He says

"No." I say grabbing the box from his hand and walk out of the bathroom. 

"Oh come on love. Live a little." He follows me out into the bedroom. 

"No Tom, its weird." I throw the box back into my luggage and sit on the bed. 

"Weird? Seriously? After everything we have done together? I think it would be some fun foreplay. Come on love!" He says with a tone that sounds like begging. He sits on the bed next to me. 

I stay quite for a moment thinking...


	2. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Rebecca let Tom shave her?

"Fuck. Damn you Thomas." I sigh looking down, not having the courage to look at him. 

"Is that a yes?" He grabs my chin so I look at him. I hesitate for a moment before answering.

"Yes. But I swear Thomas, if you cut me!" We laugh and he lets go of my chin and rubs my shoulders. 

"I promise. I won't cut you." He leans forward and kisses me. 

He breaks the kiss and stands up grabbing the box and walking into the bathroom. 

"Darling, clean the bed off and get naked." He says loudly from in the bathroom. 

"Fine." I sigh.

I stand up and take the suit cases off the bed, pull the comforter back, and take off my robe letting it fall to the floor. I sit back down on the bed and wait for Tom. 

A few moments later he comes out of the bathroom with a smile on his face and a bowl of water, towels, shaving cream, and of course the new razor in his hands. He sets the bowl of water on the night stand along with the razor and shaving cream, and places the towels on the bed. 

"Alright love, stand up." He says tapping my thigh with his hands, and I do as I am told. 

He grabs two towels and lays them flat on the bed. He turns and smiles at me 

"Go ahead and lay down." He says. I climb back on the bed. I feel bed dip as he takes his seat next to me. He leans over me and kisses my lips once more.

"You don't know how much I appreciate you letting me do this. I love you." He smiles . 

"Don't mention it... ever." I smile up at him. 

"Ready?" He asks eagerly. I nod my head. 

"Knees up and spread you legs wide." He says as he dips the wash cloth in the bowl and take the cap off the cream. 

I open my legs obscenely wide and grab a pillow to cover my face. I can't believe I am doing this. 

"Ahh no Rebecca. No hiding from me, I want to see your face." He grabs the pillow from my arms and throws it to the end of the bed. 

Tom takes the wash cloth from the water and uses it to wet my pubic area. My breath catches in my chest as I feel him down there. Why is this so hot? I ask myself. 

He puts the was cloth back in the bowl and puts some shaving cream in his hand, turning back to me he rubs the cream over my pubic area. He wipes his hand off and grabs the razor. I feel myself tensing. 

"Honey, relax. I'll be gentle." He rubs my thigh and kisses my knee. 

"I know you will." I tell him trying to relax myself. 

And just like that I feel the razor glide down my pubic hair. I smile as I watch Tom's face, he is so focused trying to be as careful as he can. We make eye contact a couple of times, both of us smiling each time. 

"How you feeling?" He asks tenderly. 

"Honestly, I'm extremely turned on..." I say making Tom chuckle, his eyes continue to be fixed on the task at hand. 

A few minutes later, Tom grabs the wash cloth again cleaning my now shaven area, he grabs the aftershave lotion and puts some on his hands and rub it all over. 

"All done! See, that wasn't so bad." He stands up and starts to pick up all the items. 

"No, I guess not." I say as Tom grabs the towels that I am sitting on and walks into the bathroom. A moment later he comes out and sits down beside me again. 

I sit up and climb on to his lap and kiss him, our tongue's fighting for dominance. His hands grab a hold of my bottom and lifts me back on the bed. He sits up and removes his shirt and pulls his pants and boxers off and then lays back down on me. He slowly starts moving lower kissing both of my breasts, my belly, and finally my pubic area. 

My god, the feeling is absolutely amazing. I feel his hot breath and then his fingers as he spreads my lips and starts licking and sucking my clit. I am a wet moaning mess. 

"Ahh. Ahh." Is all I can mange. I move my hand and grip his hair. Tom moves slightly and I feel his fingers enter me and he slowly starts licking me and moving his fingers in and out of my core. He moans slightly and I can feel the vibration throughout my whole body. 

"Tom, I'm close... I'm close." I chant as I start bucking my hips. He says nothing but starts sucking and thrusting his fingers harder sending me right to the edge. 

"That's it. Fuck. Fuck. I'm... I'm... I'm.. Coming!" Squealing into the air as my orgasm over takes my body. As my body finishes convulsing, I feel a warm liquid oozing out of me and Tom is quick to clean it up. He removes his fingers sits back on his knees, his erection sticking straight up. He licks his fingers seductively. I just lay there and let my body relax and catch my breath. 

"You taste wonderful baby. Want some?" He says taking his fingers out of his mouth offering me a taste. I take his hand and start sucking and pull him on top of me. 

"Fuck." He says removing his fingers from my mouth. 

"I'm gonna come if you keep doing that." We kiss each other. 

"I want you to come." I say in between our kisses and buck my hips against his. 

Tom closes his eyes and moans. I reach between us finding his erection and stroke it a few times and then after a few strokes he grips my hand to move it out of the way, and grabs his erection lining his head at my entrance and then shoves into me fast. He let out a moan so deep that it made my cunt twitch. 

"Tom deep. I need you to fuck me deep and fast." I say gripping on to his shoulders and kissing his ear. 

Tom groans and starts thrusting so deep. What seems like ages, which in reality was probably a couple of minutes I start to feel my orgasm building. 

"Tom I'm gonna come. I need you to come." I moan in his neck. 

"Fuck. Ok. I'm coming. I'm coming." He says with clenched teeth as he starts to spill his seed inside me, sending me over the edge and we come together. Once our orgasms finish Tom pulls out of me and rolls to his back taking me with him. I roll over and kiss his chest and he pushes my hair out of the way. We say nothing and just stare at each other. 

"I am so glad you made me do this." I say breaking the silence. Tom lets out a laugh. 

"Me too." He says rubbing my check. 

"Next time I shave you?" I say half jokingly. 

"I'll think about it." He says pulling me into his side. 

"Oh come on love, live a little!" Using his own words against him. 

We both laugh and fall asleep in a deep embrace.


End file.
